Fragments
by Bout-de-ficelle
Summary: Lorsqu'une personne affiche soudainement ses faiblesses, c'est tout son entourage qui se sent concerné par son état et se remet en question. Que se passerait-il si Kuroko tombait soudainement malade ? Quel impact cela aurait-il sur ses amis ?


**Avant toute chose, je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fanfic précédente jusqu'au bout, ainsi que tous les commentaires que j'ai reçus. Ils m'ont tous beaucoup touchée et je prendrai le temps d'y répondre par MP dès que je trouverai le temps. Toutefois, me revoici tout de même avec une nouvelle fanfic que j'ai écrite il y a un moment, suite à un défi qu'une amie m'avait lancé. Elle est loin d'être parfaite et elle contient sans doute tout un tas d'incohérences. Mais je vais essayer de m'y replonger petit à petit pour pouvoir la poster entièrement.**

* * *

PRELUDE

Kuroko Tetsuya aurait dû rester sur ses gardes plus longtemps pour se rendre compte du piège qui s'était refermé sur lui à une vitesse considérable. Dès lors qu'une personne dépassait ses limites et parvenait à décrocher une victoire qu'elle n'aurait pas envisagée quelques années plus tôt, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se surpasser, de vouloir aller toujours plus loin. Tel avait été son état d'esprit alors que le tournoi de la Winter cup s'était terminé depuis seulement quelques semaines.

Ca avait commencé à la fin du mois de février, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'ils avaient remporté le tournoi et écrasé chacun des membres de la Génération des miracles au prix d'innombrables efforts. Sur le coup, il s'était réjoui avec tout le monde et avait profité de ces instants heureux pendant lesquels il avait ressenti une fierté exceptionnelle. Jamais il n'avait connu ce sentiment lorsqu'il était à Teiko ou, en tout cas, pas aussi intensément. Heureux, il s'était couché chaque soir dans son lit en se repassant tranquillement les moments les plus forts : l'expression d'Aomine lorsqu'il avait perdu, la réaction de Murasakibara quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait peut-être le basket, l'acharnement de Kise qui voulait à tout prix gagner, et l'intensité du match qu'ils avaient livré contre l'équipe d'Akashi.

Mais peu à peu, ce sentiment de plénitude s'était transformé en une toute autre émotion. La décrire aurait sans doute été compliqué car elle s'était installée progressivement en lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait commencé à envisager la suite logique des événements. Kuroko avait compris qu'ils devraient désormais préserver ce titre qu'ils avaient durement acquis, le défendre alors que la plupart de leurs camarades venaient de terminer le lycée et que l'équipe subirait de grands changements. Avaient-ils seulement encore les capacités de relever de nouveau le défi ?

Lorsqu'il s'était inscrit dans le club de basket de Seirin, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il en arriverait là où il en était aujourd'hui. La manière dont il s'était présenté le premier jour n'aurait en tout cas jamais pu laisser présager son parcours actuel. C'était tellement irréel qu'il peinait encore parfois à y croire.

Aujourd'hui, il continuait de penser qu'il n'avait rien d'un joueur de basket exceptionnel. Il était très mince par rapport à ses camarades et ne possédait certainement pas la taille adéquate pour s'imposer dans un sport. Il ne s'était fait une place dans le basket que grâce à sa capacité spéciale, qui consistait à se rendre invisible aux yeux des autres, comme un magicien serait en mesure de le faire. Il se faisait oublier tout au long de la partie et créait des illusions - dans le seul but de tromper l'équipe adverse. Malheureusement, il semblait que cette capacité avait perdu de son efficacité depuis la fin du tournoi.

Le soir dans son lit, au fil de ses réflexions, Kuroko s'était rendu compte que sa technique n'avait plus vraiment de secret pour personne. Ses tours de magie avaient été démasqués, décryptés. Et ce constat donnait l'impression à Kuroko d'être redevenu un joueur de basket banal qui n'avait plus rien à offrir sur un terrain. Il avait conscience que son infériorité nuirait à ses camarades s'ils devaient rejouer tout de suite un match.

Kuroko s'était senti inévitablement contrarié. Il avait remué les mêmes idées pendant des heures, allongé sous les draps, contemplant les branches nues des arbres par la fenêtre, remarquant peu après qu'elles créaient des ombres étirées sur l'un des murs de sa chambre. Elles lui faisaient peur, ces ombres. Elles accentuaient toutes ses appréhensions. Aussi avait-il décidé de réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il avait ainsi choisi de s'entraîner seul et s'était rendu sur un terrain de basket non loin de chez lui, à mi-chemin du lycée. Sa décision avait sans doute quelque chose d'ironique. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans la même situation – après la défaite de Seirin contre l'équipe de Tôo – la première fois qu'ils avaient affronté Aomine. Mais contrairement à cette fois-là, il avait la sensation que c'était différent car il n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire d'en parler à qui que ce soit, même s'il était bien plus à l'aise avec les autres.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. C'était peut-être parce qu'il aimait bien plus l'équipe de Seirin qu'à son arrivée. C'était certainement parce qu'il refusait de décevoir les amis qu'il s'y était fait – Kuroko savait pourtant qu'aucun d'eux ne le rejetterait s'il n'était plus en mesure de jouer au basket. En réalité, il avait seulement envie de pouvoir savourer indéfiniment chaque moment en leur compagnie. Il avait envie de continuer de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait sans que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Et sa plus grande crainte était sans doute dirigée vers Kagami qui se tenait constamment à ses côtés, car Kuroko savait désormais que ce qui le reliait à lui était bien plus fort qu'une simple relation entre coéquipiers.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'avait jamais placé tous ses espoirs en lui. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il n'avait pas cru en lui jusqu'au bout, à chaque fois qu'ils devaient affronter l'un des membres de la Génération des miracles. Encore moins oublier qu'il lui avait promis de le hisser au rang de numéro un du Japon, de devenir l'ombre qui le ferait davantage briller. Autant d'épreuves et de paris qui les avaient rapprochés.

Tout cela était largement suffisant pour le pousser à faire des efforts et à progresser au basket.

Alors il avait commencé à s'entraîner deux fois par semaine. Son désir de préserver tout ce qu'il était parvenu à construire était déjà bien plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait pu envisager au moment de prendre sa décision et il ne chercha pas spécialement à mettre en place une méthode de travail adaptée à ses besoins. Il ne ménageait pas ses efforts, évidemment, poussé vers l'avant et plus motivé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La plupart du temps, la fatigue était le seul indice qui lui permettait de saisir l'instant où il était bon de s'arrêter et il rentrait chez lui. Kuroko éprouvait parfois la sensation d'être revenu à l'époque où il s'entraînait longuement au collège, ne se rendant pas clairement compte que ce n'était là que le début d'un cercle vicieux qui se mettait doucement en place. Il se focalisait uniquement sur ses motivations et s'efforçait de mettre de côté toutes les peurs qui continuaient de s'approprier son esprit.

Il n'avait pas compris ensuite qu'il aurait été plus sage de simplement en parler avec quelqu'un qui l'aurait compris. Pourquoi pas Kagami ?

A présent, on était au mois d'avril. L'hiver avait laissé des traces de son passage au sein du paysage et le froid ne semblait pas vouloir complètement s'en aller. Kuroko Tetsuya aurait dû rester sur ses gardes plus longtemps, il aurait dû envisager les conséquences que leur victoire à la dernière Winter cup pouvait avoir sur lui. Un peu comme un poison qui s'était infiltré dans son corps tout entier. Une erreur qui avait vu son commencement à cause d'une remise en question banale. Juste quelques doutes absurdes. Et contre lesquels il n'avait malheureusement pas pu lutter.


End file.
